Phyllis Affairs Arc
Phyllis Affairs Arc is the 7th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and last story arc of Year Zero Saga. This arc illustrates Hiroto's relationship with Phyllis-Hybride's rival kingdom from the south. This arc contains three main stories as one: The first story illustrates Hiroto's struggles against distrustful ministers over a rumor that is orchestrated by Phyllis while befriending Raquel-the fallen princess of the fallen kingdom named the Northern Phyllis Kingdom. The second story tells Hiroto's challenge where he has to deal with not only Phyllis and its champions such as Metis and Gardel, but also vampires' (Gezerkia's faction) sudden defection. The third and last story eventually ends with Hiroto's peace negotiations with Phyllis that meets strong opposition by House Lalente-a noble house who is strongly supported Northern Phyllis's resurrection; specifically the duo of Joachim (Raquel's little brother and also an exiled noble) and Countess Felkina do Lalente (a noblewoman whose mother was a noblewoman from the fallen Northern Phyllis Kingdom whilst her father, Count Lalente, died during the Phyllis Civil War). Prologue (Part 1) '(Fallen) Princess's Rejection to Salabria and Phyllis's Sinister Plot' In an unknown building at Emperia, Raquel is swimming at a pool until she hears a report from a female officer about of Galsh's letter of invitation to Salabria. Raquel, deeming Salabria as a place for "demons", replies to the female officer that she is not going to Salabria but have her brother to go to Salabria instead. Meanwhile at Phyllis, Eesh is awaken from his slumber and hear Abrahim's report about Kyne's demand to wage war against Hybride again in order to restore Phyllis's prestige. As the king still bitterly remembers his massive army's attempt to avenge their defeat, Abrahim suggests an idea of assassinating Hiroto and when Eesh wonders how it would work, the prime minister suggests on manipulating Hybride ministers' jealously against Hiroto since he is just a awl to a a pants. Plot (Part 1) 'Ministers' Distrust onto Hiroto' (To be added...) 'Gezerkia's Visit at Solum' (To be added...) 'Hiroto's First Meeting with Raquel' (To be added...) 'Attack Onto Terminus Castle' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Inside the office, only Alvy survives the skirmish until he confronts 3 Phyllis and Zoppo, the latter Alvy assumes a source behind Phyllis attack onto Terminus Castle. In his supposed last stand against the enemies, Alvy is blown away by 3 knights' blow that sends him out of the window, causing him fall from the castle midair which makes the elf lamenting his "death". Fortunately, Alvy is rescued by 2 vampires (Bed and Radar) and the trio heading for Primaria Castle. Elsewhere, Curele is flying as fast as she could so she can rescue Sōichirō. Meanwhile, Mimia and Sorceire rendezvous with an injured Carabella and relieved to hear Hiroto's safety, although it doesn't eases Excelis's worries. Regardless, Sōichirō tells the ladies to leave first while he and Valkyria catch up with them later. Unfortunately, 10 more enemy soldiers barge into the bathroom but Sōichirō urges Valkyria to leave him behind, to which she forcefully comply due to enemy's overwhelming numbers. As the result, despite failing to assassinate Hiroto, Terminus Castle is fallen and Sōichirō is captured as prisoner of war by Phyllis Army. 'Hiroto's "Sacrifice" to save Sōichirō' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 1) 'Reaction to Hiroto's Narrow Escape' Part 1 3 days has passed since the incident, Babylos descends into chaos when hundreds of vampires drop Kyne's head as a warning for trying to kill Hiroto. This scares Eesh and Abrahim so much that they shiver with fearSupposedly, Phyllis was planning on manipulating the distrust of Moldius and his ministers against Hiroto so they can assassinate him with ease. Little do they know, however, that even a mere attempt on killing him will ignite the vampires' wrath which backfired the plan entirely.. 1 week later, Raquel leaves Salabria whilst thinking about the previous event where she not only witnessing the vampire's capability, but Hiroto's true character-especially his selflessnessRaquel recognizes Hiroto's caliber due to his connection to the vampires that slain 3 Phyllis generals to the point seeing him more dependable than even King Moldius himself who demoted the adolescent due to rumors about his alleged "rebellion"-something she deems impossible because he willing to sacrifice himself to save his friend whilst letting her on broad the basket when Terminus Castle was under attack. in rescuing her and Sōichirō from Phyllis army-prompts her yearns to appoint him as her prime minister had Northern Phyllis still existed. When returning home, she berates her retainers hysterically for their incompetence and reminds them that she would be dead if it wasn't for Hiroto's quick thinking and his allegiance with the vampires. Meanwhile, 40 Phyllis spies gather at a nearby inn and planning on return to Phyllis only to be cut down by Delegelis instead. 'Prime Minister's Remorse' Part 2 Emperia is also shaken to learn Hiroto's near assassination where Moldius and his ministers are stunned to realize that the young man's "rebellion" was actually a plot by Hybride through Hagar Lord's espionage. Part 3 Part 4 'Infilia's Miscalculation' (To be added...) 'Infilia's Miscalculation' Whilst Univestel rushes back to the Elder Council, Panopticus meanwhile reflects himself for unable to foresee the espionage within Hybride so he calls Infilia out over her miscalculation. Infilia expresses her worries over Hiroto's caliberThe reason why Infilia deemed Hiroto as her lord's dangerous opponent was because of his amazing caliber and unpredictable cunning that rivals even her lord despite his young age; moreover, the reevaluation of enforcing the Ibrid System will also going to pose a bigger threat to Panopticus. Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter Epilogue and thinks the Ibrid System may pose a dangerous threat to her lord. Panopticus, however, asks Infilia a rhetorical question in regards of Hybride's fates: Either as a ruined kingdom under his regime or a peaceful one without himAs much as he didn't like Hiroto, even Panopticus had to admit that without Hiroto's tactics, Hybride would be fallen to Phyllis's invasion and the consequences of the aftermath could be far more sinister than he anticipated.. This question alone leaves Infilia speechless. 'King's Visit to Salabria and Hiroto's Promotion' The next day, Moldius and Sobrinus are paying their visit onto Primaria to see Hiroto. Prologue (Part 2) 'Metis the Female General of Phyllis Kingdom' Somewhere within Phyllis, to combat Hiroto and the vampires again, Babylos sends an emergency letter to a general named Metis not only their failed assassination plot onto Hiroto but also the death of the general that still haunts the capital. Plot (Part 2) 'Gezerkia Clan's Attack onto Orsia ' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5.1 Just as they are nearly reach Chrissis Castle, the Red-Wing Vampires meet another vampire-whom they recognize as one of Salabria's vampires-flying towards her and even though Gezerkia persists on killing the castle lords, she is surprised to hear that Hiroto has arrived at the castle's gates and waiting for her after the soldiers dropped the weapons under his orders. This garners Gezerkia's suspicions about Hiroto's plan but belittles him as she vows not to be persuaded just like their last encounter. Part 5.2 (To be added...) Part 5.3 (To be added...) Part 6 Even so, Gezerkia refuses to yield to Hiroto's wordsFor Gezerkia, being a prideful vampire, the reason why she refuses to cooperate is because she see Zeldis's caln and . until Hiroto brings up treasures and red wine barrels to her as Moldius's gift to the Gezerkia Vampire Alliance for defeating the invading Phyllis Army. With some persuasion from Hiroto, Gezerkia laughs along with her followers and complies to Hiroto's proposal by freeing the 3 castle lords and signing the Margrave parchment; meaning the Gezerkia Vampire Alliance now becomes one of Hiroto's allies. As their celebration for Orsia's cancelling their land development that leaves Bermed Forest alone for 2 years, Gezerkia and her followers join Hiroto in a party. Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) 'Hybride's Margrave and Phyllis's General' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) 'Massacre of Salabria Elven Ambassadors' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 Unbeknownst to the vengeful guards, however, one elf escapes the massacre and using days of travel back to Secondaria. 'Hybride's Vengeance for Salabria Elves' The guard's "celebration" is short-lived, however, as Gardel becomes so mortified to learn the murder of Salabria's elves' that he berates everyone whilst immediately making a report to Eesh about the incident. When Eesh and Abrahim interrogate the guards who are involved in the murder, one guards stands out and claims Hybride elves deserved to die as his vengeance for his family and comrades, to which Gardel scolds the guards as disgraced fools for killing the wrong enemy. Fearing the elves's possible exodus from Phyllis, Gardel and Abrahim urges Eesh to apologize to Babylos elves and send the dead bodies back to Hybride, but the king angrily dismisses Gardel's suggestion as he deems apologizing means accepting Phyllis's disgrace. When Abrahim remains silent because of Eesh's stubbornness, Gardel angrily leaves as he will not going to care what happened next. At Secondaria, Magnelis is worried about his nephew Horatius who hasn't return from Babylos until a surviving elf return to the castle. To the shock of Hiroto and his allies, the elf reports to Magnelis about the deaths of Horatius, Lérruz and others by vengeful Babylos guards. The news is so shocking that Alvy cries and vows retribution while Magnelis opts to cut off their trade with Phyllis, much to Sōichirō's worry that the war becomes inevitable. Whilst Zeldis leaves to report to Univestel about the incident, Hiroto guarantees Magnelis that he will bring justice to Secondaria elves by bringing the "hammer" onto Babylos whom he refers to Gezerkia. Magnelis is eternally grateful to Gezerkia as the latter tells the sad elf to leave everything to her. At Babylos, Metis is shocked to see 50 vampiresThe 50 vampires who attending Babylos comprises 40 Red-Wing Vampires (Gezerkia's Faction) and 10 Black-Wing Vampires (Possibly Zeldis Faction). flying above the skies and when she listens to Carabella's words about Hiroto's protest over the elves' murder by Babylos guards, she denies anything while demands evidence only to grit her teeth to hear Carabella's reply about a surviving eyewitness. The vampires then fly across Babylos and deliver parchments to every household (especially the elves), and then fly back to the skies and leave-not without Gezerkia's grim warning to Eesh about facing judgements form Hiroto and the elves for murdering Horatius and others. The parchments, which consists records of murdered elves written by Hiroto and Magnelis, shaken not only elves at Babylos, but also Eesh as the king is so mortified that he is regret for not listening to Gardel's suggestion earlier. Abrahim, who read the the parchments to the king, worries that Hybride's desire for revenge will worsen Phyllis's crisis if they don't act soon. At Emperia, everyone is also shaken by the same parchment with Univestel proposes on sanctioning Phyllis and demand it's compensation and official apology. While Panopticus supports the sanction because of the crime of killing the elves, Finnath on the other hand against it instead as he deems it as exaggerated-until Univestel retorts for ignoring his kind's death and asks him what would he do if the enemies killed his daughter. Even so, Moldius remains hesitated as he regrets for turning a blind eye onto the elves' death but, after Panopticus reminds him that Eesh has killed the elves despite Hiroto's desire for peace, he opts to listen the ministers' discussion about Phyllis's compensations. Later, Panopticus remarks his anticipation to crush Phyllis. 'Talks Between Hybride and Phyllis' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 (To be added...) Part 11 (To be added...) Part 12 (To be added...) Part 13 (To be added...) Part 14 (To be added...) Part 15 (To be added...) Part 16 (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 2) 'Hiroto the Key to Peace' Upon his return to Babylos, Abrahim reports the negotiation deal to Eesh and Luttius and both seemly satisfied by it. When Eesh asks Abrahim about Hiroto, the prime minister describes him as a great man whose capability is either equal to or surpasses Panopticus which makes him a key to the peace between Hybride and Phyllis. Meanwhile at Terchevel Castle, Metis reads the contract again and she reads that neither armies from both kingdom cross the river, she instead laughs and impressed by Hiroto tactics that outsmarted Phyllis and further anticipating their next encounter. Back at At Emperia, Moldius is delighted to see the safe return of Panopticus and Univestel but when the 2 exits the king's room, the Elven Elder remains the Prime Minister that they remain rivals despite their agreement in negotiating with Phyllis. Panopticus then warns Univestel that he will be his enemy if the Elven Elder try to overthrow Hiroto, much to Univestel's silence and leaves. Prologue (Part 3) 'Felkina the Countess from Hybride' (To be added...) Plot (Part 3) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Defeats of Joachim and Felkina' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 3) 'The Exiled Prince's Wish' Upon her return to Primaria Castle after her meeting with Hiroto and Metis, Raquel pities Joachim's miserable state that was resulted from his folly. Meanwhile, Joachim reflects his own recklessness Whilst persisting on reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom for his people, his recent defeat makes him realized his naivete and regretted for not listening to Hiroto and Raquel. Felkina's both injuries and mistakes further enforced Joachim's remorse for his own action.while Felkina blames herself for costing any plot to ressurect the Northern Phyllis Kingdom. When Joachim checks on Felkina's back wounds, the countess claims that her conditions are nothing compared to his failure and blames herself for it. This prompts both Joachim and Felkina recall their memories about Northern Phyllis's past-specifically the moment they step onto Terminus River's sands, all the while worrying their fates. The following day before Joachim's transfer, both he and Felkina reunite with Raquel who berates her brother for his recklessness that caused Felkina's back injury. As his response to Raquel's question about his ploy of reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom's former glory, Joachim tearfullyAccording to Raquel, a good king such as Joachim should not cry. explains that he could at least able to see Terminus River had he successfully revive his homeland. Raquel then hugs Joachim and tells him that as much as she missed the sands of Terminus River, she still thinks his action were reckless. At the same time, Raquel comforts Raquel was trying to comprehend Joachim's motivation in reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom: Either her lack of presence in his life or due to his greed. Whichever the case, Raquel worries that Joachim will be executed for his treachery against Hybride.Felkina by telling her that she will prevent Joachim's execution no matter what, even if the chances are from slim to none. After setting Joachim off, Raquel sighs and recalls her bonds with her brother despite his flaws Despite his bravery, Joachim's flaw was his impulsiveness that often prompts him making rash decision-something Raquel couldn't stand. As much as she dislike his antics, however, she will not abandon him because she views him as her only sibling in her life. and she unwilling to see his execution. So she seeks Hiroto for his helpDue to Hiroto's vast influence over Hybride Kingdom, he is the only person Raquel can rely on so that Joachim's life will be pardoned. and grant her wish. Meanwhile, Joachim becomes increasingly paranoid until he confronts Salabria soldiers, as well as Hiroto, who escort him to the Vampire Carrier Cage. The prince initially accusing Hiroto for trying to "execute" him but Hiroto replies that he wants to take the former prince somewhere, to which Joachim reluctantly complies wile lamenting his would-be demise. What shocks Joachim however is the Vampire Carrier Cages are landing on Terminus Riverbanks's sandy shoreline that once belonged to his former kingdom, and Hiroto tells him that it was Raquel's request to grant his longtime wish. Steeping on the sands of his once former hometown reminds Joachim his good times at North Phyllis Kingdom and shedding tears of joy. After taking some sands into a bottle, Joachim gives his ring and necklace to the vampires as his gift and apologizes to Hiroto for the trouble he caused. When Felkina greets him minutes later, Joachim tells her that Hiroto and vampires are actually granting his longtime wish. 'Separation of Joachim and Felkina' 10 days later, Joachim and Felkina meet Moldius as the king is disappointed at them for almost ruining Hybride's diplomatic relationship with Phyllis. Rather than executing them, the king spare both Joachim and Felkina but in exchange he imprisons the prince for a year while forbids the countess from meeting him. Upon leaving the Throne Room, Panopticus deeming the change of events as interesting due to Hiroto's accomplishment in stopping the duo's rampage but sparing them. Meanwhile, Felkina bids Joachim farewell and leaves Emperia and on her way home, she remarks the prince's rare happiness despite his punishment becasue Hiroto has granted his longtime wish-something surprises her so much to the point questioning Hiroto's character. None the less, in spite of her displeasure to see their ruined plan, for the sake of Joachim, Felkina still has to repay Hiroto somehow. 'Letter from Joachim and Metis to Terminus Castle' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Characters Featured Characters *Hiroto Kiyokawa *Sōichirō Sōda *Gezerkia *Valkyria *Curele *Sorceire *Excelis *Carabella *Moldius I *Esh I Recurring Characters *Darmur *Zeldis *Feuillet *Torlan *Panopticus *Sobrinus *Abrahim *Angelus *Univestel *Finnath New Characters *Raquel *Metis *Gardel *Felkina do Lalente *Joachim *Luctius *Seth Story Impact *Throughout the entire arc, Phyllis tries and fails to subjugate Hiroto despite various tactics from Abrahim and even some of the top generals. *More Phyllis figures are revealed in this arc. *The subjugation of Joachim and Felkina has impacting both Hybride and Phyllis in a significant way. Whilst this somewhat solidifying the diplomatic relationship between Hybride and Phyllis, it also ending Joachim's uprising and his efforts in reviving his fallen kingdom. **Felkina still bitter about Joachim losing his chance to revive North Phyllis Kingdom but her sole reason to get along with Hiroto is because he spared Joachim and granted his longtime dream. Due to their different mindset and tactics in protecting Hybride, their relationship remains sour until the following events (and aftermath) of the following arc where Felkina eventually reconcile with Hiroto and becomes one of his potential ally in the future. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc